


my darling, you're not falling

by vindice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Satori ponders.





	my darling, you're not falling

**Author's Note:**

> [[x](https://youtu.be/2KMlZZKoA5w)]
> 
> I’m trying to get rid of my writer’s block for the khr rarepair week and I found one of the entries I used to write on my high school’s journals.

For as long as he could remember, fate has always been Satori’s ally since he was a kid.

It would prevent him from getting upbraided at home, and thanks to it the animosity oozing from his classmates in waves never really bothered him. Back then, when his former coach harangued them for hours about a match gone wrong and she would take it out on their mistakes—especially his tactics—her sharp jabs were received with inimical responses rather than vulnerability from his part.

Years later, Eita, (sweet Semisemi, forever his best friend; eternally his pillar of strength,) regularly reminded him, “ _You’re not missing out on anything now that we’re on high school; they’re a mess without you. You made them strong._ ”

The scowl set gravely on his otherwise soft features and the determined, solemn conviction with what the words were said constantly provoked Satori to just pull him close and squeeze him between his arms, not caring about the half-hearted protests the dyed boy gave. For all that Semi never knew the correct way to interact around most people way back, Satori certainly was the exception.

Even now, high school time long gone and years after their marriage, Eita keeps telling him variations of the same. Soft spoken words breathed against bare chest, whispers fluttered against the shell of his ear, earnest murmurs tickling softly against his cheek every morning before eating breakfast.

 _Ah_ , Satori thinks, sitting at the table, cheek squished against the fist supporting his head. _Fate_. Perpetually his ally.

Looking at Eita’s frame moving around their kitchen, _around_ _their_ _home_ , so in harmony with his surroundings while he makes dinner, all kinds of warmth surrounding them, he also thinks _I am so lucky to have him_.


End file.
